Episode 11: Confession
EPISODE 11--- CONFESSION "Kokuhaku ~Each Season~" (告白～Each season～) Episode Overview Late one evening, Shuichi meets Anna alone, in a deserted park. Anna is very sad, and ready to cry. She tells Shuichi that she wishes to downgrade their relationship to that of mere friends. That night, Shuichi can't fall asleep, due to worrying about Anna and others. Yoshino, too, is having serious gender concerns. When Shuichi finally returns to school for good, it is decided that the class will do another gender non-conforming play. Shuichi is asked to write the script for the play, and eventually becomes the Director of the play, as well as having a star role in the play as a cute teenage girl. In contrast to Shuichi and Anna, Maho and Seya become closer to one another, even now holding hands as they walk home. In a flashback, Yuki tells her story. In another flashback, Shiina tells his story. Shuichi and Yoshino visit Yuki and Shiina, and share a evening meal together. Another flashback tells of the faithful day at hir high school, wherein Hiroyuki had to endure massive bullying and derision for having been born perceived a male, but having a female gender identity, with Shiina being the only student to step in and help, protect, and comfort hir. The ever wavering Doi once again wants to become close to and friends of Shuichi, but this time Shucihi finds the courage and fortitude to call him out on his hypocrisy and shallowness, and tells him so to his face ! At home, Shuichi collapses, incredulous that they were able to tell off Doi. Grandma notices that Shuichi has now grown taller than Maho, the older sister. This Episode's Story Late one evening after sunset, Shuichi meets Anna in a deserted public park. Both are alone. Anna is very sad, and ready to cry. She apologizes to Shuichi, and tells them that she can no longer be the girlfriend that they knew. Anna further indicates that she now looks upon Shuichi as more like a little sister, and not one destined to be a romantic love interest. Friendship is fine, but any relationship must stay platonic for now. She also mentions that if Shuichi wants to actually transition to that of a teenage girl, or a young woman, that they need to research all that is necessary to do so. And with that final bit of advice, Anna turns and slowly walks away. Shuichi is speechless. At about the same time, Yoshino is at home in the bedroom, standing in front of the full length mirror in the corner. One question keeps running through their mind; Do you wear men's attire because you want to be mistaken for a man, or because you are authentically a man ? Now resting in bed, Shuichi casually asks older sister if she has ever kissed her boyfriend, and as her response, Shuichi gets a towel thrown in the face. Later that night, Shuichi can't fall asleep, and many troubling thoughts race through their mind, including the replaying of Anna's announcement over and over. Soon comes the day that Shuichi returns to school, amid a flurry of rumors and ghastly innuendo. Mako asks a teacher about Shuichi, but is disappointed at the teacher's response. In class, it is decided to, once again, do a gender non-conforming play for the school's cultural festival. Sasa voices her concerns about the play to Yoshino, yet is eager to help to make the play a success. During after-school cleaning, the homeroom teacher talks privately with Shuichi, suggesting that they write the script for the play. Shuichi agrees. Sasa, Saori, and Shuichi discuss the play, and the idea of doing a re-run of Romeo and Juliet is rejected. At home, Shuichi learns that Maho's class will be doing a Maid Cafe, organized by her boyfriend Seya, but with gender-reversed wait staff, i.e., the boys will wear blouses and short skirts, the girls will wear formal shirts with bow ties, and pants. Maho hand-makes Seya's maid cafe costume, and gives it to him after school, along with a confession that she loves him. He accepts. They continue walking home, but now romantically hand-in-hand. That evening, Maho and Seya go on a date to see fireworks, whereas Shuichi stays home to work on the script for the play. However, Shuichi gets to see the fireworks from the bedroom window. _________________________________________ YUKI'S STORY ( In a series of flashbacks, Yuki reminisces about her trials and tribulations when she was in high school, and still presenting as a male. ) FLASHBACK---Yuki tells her story to Shuichi. Hiroyuki is forced, as a matter of cruel sissyfication by the bullies and crass, bigoted students at school, to wear a sailor suit at school, and to confess love to a boy that they never cared for or liked. After that incident, Hiroyuki pretended to go to the boy's restroom, but actually left school, not intending to return. That evening, in bed, the horrible events of the day are replayed again and again in Hiroyuki's mind. They recall that Shiina saw the whole thing, but did not laugh or mock Hiroyuki like the other students did. In fact, Shiina tried to help and protect hir that day. Indeed, Hiroyuki wished with all their might that Shiina, and only Shiina, could have seen hir then dressed as a girl, as only he and he alone could appreciate the paradoxical symbolism. Hiroyuki hangs out in their room, not going to school, and not even coming out for weeks at a time. Finally, their brother is able to coax Hiroyuki out, with the both of them going to watch batting practice of the local baseball team. There, Hiroyuki once again sees Shiina. (#) ________________________________________ SHIINA'S STORY ( In a flashback, Shiina recalls his relationship with Hiroyuki. ) FLASHBACK---Shiina tells his story to Yoshino. Shiina had two older sisters that would dress him, while quite young, in little girl's attire. As he grew older, and less cute, the sisters gradually left off of their cross-dressing of Shiina. But during that time, all three of them enjoyed being seen as three sisters. When Shiina saw Hiroyuki wearing the girl's sailor suit, when alone, frightened, and hiding in a deserted hallway that day in school, it brought back so many fond memories, that right then and there Shiina instantly became romantically attracted to Hiroyuki. (#) _________________________________________ Shuichi and Yoshino are visiting Yuki and Shiina. Yoshino is helping Shiina make a fried pastry. Soon, the four of them are enjoying a meal together. Later that evening, Shuichi and Yoshino are walking home together. However, Shuichi has to run ahead so as not to be late coming home. FLASHBACK---That faithful day, when Hiroyuki wore the girl's sailor suit to school, Shiina did, indeed, see Hiroyuki; the both of them were all alone in an empty hallway. That was the beginning of the romantic shipping between them. (#) ________________________________________ With script in hand, Shuichi enters an occupied classroom, and the students suddenly go quiet. Later, when the teacher and students review the script, they learn that the male members of the play will portray girls, and wear girl's sailor suits and other typical girl's fashions. As the organizing for the play continues, students begin calling Shuichi " Director ". Doi asks to walk home with the 'Director', Shuichi complies. As they walk, Dio begins to attempt to pry personal information from Shuichi, making Shuichi uncomfortable. Finally, when Shuichi 'can't take it anymore', they turn around and stare down Doi eye to eye. Then simply and bluntly, Shuichi begins calling him out, and telling him of the hypocrisy and shallowness that they see in him. Doi is taken by surprise, becomes speechless, and then angry. Shuichi merely calmly and quietly walks away. At home, Shuichi can't believe that they told off Doi, and collapses to the floor in relief. Later that evening, Grandma stops by for a visit, and notices that Shuichi is now taller than Maho, their older sister. Category:Anime Episodes